


Ariel

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Little Mermaid, Muggle fairytales, Pre-Hogwarts, can we go to sleep now, mermaids are ugly, muggles are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Ginny try to understand muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariel

Ron scrunched up his nose and took a quick glance at his little sister, Ginny. She also looked his way and silently told him that it was his turn. Scrunching up his nose further, Ron turned to his dad.

‘Dad,’ Ron started as Arthur looked at him. ‘I don’t understand. Why would that mermaid, Ariel be considered pretty when mermaids are ugly?’ He finished, nose still scrunched up.

They were sitting on a couch in the living room and their dad was reading them a bedtime story. Ron on his left and Ginny on his right. Their brothers had a later bedtime and were nowhere in sight.

‘That’s because muggles think that mermaids are very pretty,’ Arthur answered.

‘But they’re not!’ Ron exclaimed as though it was obvious. 

‘The muggles don’t know that,’ Arthur explained patiently. 

‘Muggles are weird,’ Ron decided. Ginny nodded, agreeing with him.


End file.
